


Persona 5

by Omegafan101



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Adaptation, Novelization
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:48:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22551256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omegafan101/pseuds/Omegafan101
Summary: My mom doesn't play video games but I thought she'd enjoy the story of Persona 5 so I started making a novelization of it just for fun. I liked how the beginning turned out so I thought I'd post it here!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Prolouge

_The world is not as it should be. It’s filled with distortion, and “ruin” can no longer be avoided. Those who oppose fate and desire change… From time to time, they were referred to as Tricksters. This is the story of the Trickster… Now is his time to rise against the abyss of distortion. _  
__

__***  
_ _

____

____

The bright city lights glistened against the ocean below it as the regular noise of the busy city night life was joined by the whirring blades of a helicopter flying towards it. It circled around a casino in the center of the city, where we find our thieves.  


The excitement of the gambling patrons was brought to a halt as worry and fear spread across them all. No one had seen what it was, but something was not right. A figure in black swiftly moved across the large lights hanging from the roof, gaining the crowd's attention, but not being spotted by anyone.  


“There’s something here!” a lone man exclaimed.  


The figure continued moving across the ceiling as three men in black suits entered the room, keeping their composure and attentively looking around for the figure.  


The figure in question finally came to a stop atop a large light in the center of the room, standing up straight and grabbing one of the cables holding it up. He wore a black, ankle-length tailcoat with a high-neck waistcoat with gold buttons. His pants were black with a pair of brown winklepickers and red gloves. Shielding his identity from the crowd below, he wore a white domino mask with black circles around the eyes. His hair, black and unkempt. In his left hand, he held a briefcase against his side.  


“Hey! Up there!” a man yelled out, pointing to the boy above and drawing anyone’s attention if it wasn’t already there.  


One of the men held his hand up to an earpiece and spoke into it as he and the other two pushed through the crowd, “He’s here. Move in immediately.”  


The boy stared at them, smiling, before turning and making his escape.  


“Good. Now get running!” a boyish voice said to the boy over a communicator.  


“This is our only chance!” another boy’s voice said.  


“Stay calm! You can get away now!” a girl’s voice said.  


“We’ll retrieve the briefcase on our end,” another girl’s voice said.  


A mysterious transmission was picked up by the group, “Suspects not confirmed. Hold your positions.”  


“Hm…? What was that…?” One of the girls said.  


“Don’t worry about us. Just concentrate on getting away!” the boyish voice said.  


The boy in black began running across anything he could above the crowd.  


“But I have to say,” the boyish voice continued, “Showing yourself above that crowd earlier was an excellent move. Nice work as always, Joker!”  


“I bet Skull wouldn’t pull it off that smoothly,” a third girl’s voice said.  


“This happens because you have no sense of aesthetics,” another boy’s voice remarked.  


“Nobody asked you, Inari,” a fourth boy’s voice shot back.  


“There he is!” an agent yelled from across the room, standing on one of the upper floors. In response, two more quickly came to his side.  


“Just run! Get out of there!” one of the girls exclaimed.  


“Okay, the enemy’s focus is on him,” the boyish voice stated, “Looks like the rest of us can slip away.”  


“Everyone remember where we’re meeting up?” one of the girls questioned.  


“No worries, I’ll guide you,” another said.  


Joker jumped across the arches at the entrance to the casino, finally landing on some proper solid ground on the second floor. He stopped in his tracks as two agents appeared at the stairs he was making his way towards.  


Before his eyes the two agents suddenly transformed into some kind of monsters. No different in height but now larger in stature, and completely black with blue masks covering their faces, hiding all but their glowing yellow eyes. A third monster agent appeared behind him, cornering the thief.  


Joker turned to it and smirked.  


“Take ‘em down, Joker!” one of the girls exclaimed.  


Joker leapt forward and repositioned himself in the air, landing on the monster’s shoulder and placing his hand underneath its mask. He aggressively pulled it off and kicked off the monster, causing it to sway forward. Its’ entire body, even the clothes, turned completely black and red as it melted and just as quickly reformed into a ferocious beast. The beast’s entire lower body looked almost metallic, blue and yellow with a large tail swaying behind it. It’s chest and arms were almost like that of a butler’s, black and white with a handkerchief around its neck. The head was that of a bull’s with a strange, blue half circle around it with yellow cushioning.  


Joker pulled off his own mask, and yelled out, “Persona!” as a large, winged figure appeared behind him. He used its power and summoned a sea of curses to attack the beast, followed by the figure’s sharp wings slashing at it. The beast retaliated with a column of fire enveloping Joker, who was protected from fatal injury by the figure. Joker finished the fight himself by taking his dagger and rushing towards the beast. He first brought his blade down the beast’s body before jumping up and slashing it as he did, dragging the blade down as he fell back to the floor. The beast fell to its knees, weakened, as Joker rolled back and finished the job, pulling out his pistol and shooting the beast, causing it to melt away once again. The easy defeat of the beast seemed to have caused the other two monsters to retreat.  


“Good. You defeated them with ease!” the boyish voice said.  


Three more, even stronger looking monsters appeared out of nowhere before Joker.  


“More of them!?” a girl asked, “Be careful!”  


One of the monsters swung its baton at Joker, who swiftly performed a back handspring out of the way. He then leapt up to a higher part of the floor.  


“Joker, behind you! Go through that door!” one of the girls commanded.  


Joker turned and sprinted through the door and up the stairs, finding himself in a dark room filled with large pipes.  


“You should be able to get out that way! Hurry!” one of the girls yelled.  


“Dude, can he even hear us!?” one of the boys asked.  


“Don’t worry, I’m picking up everyone’s voice. Just go, Joker!” another girl exclaimed.  


Joker ran through the room and through a door that led to a hallway, he stopped and ducked down as he came to a large window, through which he spotted an agent running around.  


“Where’d he go!? Dammit!” the agent exclaimed, frustrated. He held his hand to his ear piece, “I can’t confirm the intruder’s location,” he continued his conversation as he turned and continued searching the wrong hall.  


Joker took his opportunity and ran for another small flight of stairs. He stopped at the top and held his back against the wall, peeking his head around the corner. Seeing no enemies, he dashed towards a wall next to another large window, looking into a security room filled with agents all looking at different monitors.  


At the front of the room was a man on the phone, “He’s not alone!” he exclaimed, “Find them and kill them all!”  


Seeing no one looking his way, Joker sprinted across the hall and out of anyone’s line of sight. He continued running up even more stairs, followed close by a small group of agents that had spotted him on the way up. He reached his destination and bashed his way through a door, stopping at a balcony overlooking the casino’s restaurant.  


“Something wrong?” one of the girls asked, “The exit should be up ahead.”  


Joker looked forward and stared at a ginormous, brightly colored stained glass window, “Through there…?” he asked.  


The girl winced, “That’s just how it is! After that commotion, the bottom floor’s completely closed off. Can you make it!?”  


Joker said nothing as he thought for a moment and then smirked to himself.  


“Over there!” an agent called out, drawing Joker’s gaze towards them, “There’s nowhere to run!” The agents were at the end of the hall Joker just exited, their guns drawn and slowly approaching him. Joker smirked again before jumping onto the balcony railing and running across it, making his way to the other side of the room. Once at the window, Joker took one last look at the agents as one pointed his gun at the thief.  


Joker smiled and said, “See yah!” before diving through the window, causing the already panicked crowd below to scream in terror.  


The boyish voice scoffed, “What a showoff,” he said as Joker needlessly spun around in the air.  


“You’re so reckless, you know that?” one of the girls said.  


Joker landed on the ground, rolling once before stopping at a kneel and standing straight up as the glass fell beside him. As he stood though, a bright light came on, followed by another, and another, until a huge platoon of officers was revealed before him.  


“Enemies here!?” one of the girls exclaimed.  


“What’s wrong!?” one of the boys asked.  


“These readings… It can’t be!” the girl continued.  


“What happened!?” another boy asked.  


“An ambush!?” another girl asked.  


“Joker, can you handle this!?” the boyish voice asked.  


“Joker!?” another boy yelled out.  


“Oh no!” another girl yelled.  


One of the officers held up a walkie talkie and yelled into it, “Capture him!”  


The officers started yelling as they charged towards Joker. No longer smiling, Joker dashed to his right to try and flee them. He made his way to a fire escape, where he jumped to the high laddar and pulled himself up, once again smiling as he climbed away and looked back at the officers below him. Just as quickly as it appeared, his smile vanished as he looked up and saw a small group of swat soldiers waiting for him uptop. He took a moment to gasp before the one in front slammed the butt of his rifle against Joker’s head, causing him to lose his grip and fall to the ground below. He let out a short scream as he fell, grunting when he hit the ground. As soon as he was down, the officers swarmed him and pinned him down, his hands behind his back.  


A man approached him as some of the officers backed off, “Didn’t expect to find some kid,” he said, grabbing Joker by his hair and lifting his head up, “You have your teammate to thank for this. You were sold out.”  


Joker let out a short gasp before grunting as the man let go of him and his head fell back to the ground.  


“Suspect confirmed! Cuff him!”

***

Joker sat in a dark room, unconscious, his hands tied behind his back, wearing a completely different set of clothes. He now wore a red-buttoned black blazer with a grey emblem on the pocket, a white turtleneck underneath, and red plaid trousers. No one quite saw when his clothes changed, even his mug shot was in this new uniform, but no one seemed to care during the interrogation.  


Strewn across the floor were a couple of empty needled as a man slowly got closer to Joker, “Guess the drug was too strong…” he said, “Wake him up.”  


Another man poured a bucket of cold water onto Joker’s face, waking him up with a start. Joker lifted his head up to look around, his face was bruised. Around him were three agents staring at him intently, the room was small and dark with a camera in the corner.  


“No dozing off,” the callous detective in front of him said.  


Joker struggled against his cuffs, getting nowhere as they rattled against his metal chair.  


“You still don’t get it, do you?” the detective said, “Give it up!” the detective raised his foot and give Joker in the stomach, sending him and the chair to the ground, his chair sliding off in a different direction, “Come on, cooperate,” the detective said as he put his foot on Joker’s head, “Or what, you want another shot?”  


Joker said nothing and drew his attention to the camera in the corner, pulling the detective’s gaze there as well.  


“Huh? What about the camera?” he asked, stepping off of Joker and leaning down, grabbing him by the hair and lifting his head up to look him in the eye, “Are you thinking it can be used as video evidence?”  


Joker stayed silent for a moment before quietly responding, “Of course not…”  


“So you’re not that dumb. Which is good,” he let go of Joker’s hair and stood up, “‘Cause we get to take as much time as we NEED!” the detective kicked Joker in the stomach again, causing him to grunt loudly and violently cough for a moment.  


The detective turned around and grabbed a clipboard from one of the other detectives, reading off of it, “Obstruction of justice, blackmail, defamation, possession of weapons… Manslaughter too, yeah? Talk about the works. To think that all those crimes were led by a punk like this… And you seemed to be enjoying every second of it… Huh?”  


_“I was… Enjoying it…?” _Joker thought to himself, _“Everything’s hazy… I can’t remember…” _  
____

_____ _

_____ _

“… You should know your place,” the detective then motioned his head to the man beside him, who approached Joker and leaned down, uncuffing him. Him and the third man grabbed Joker by the arms and forcefully lifted him up, making him sit up. Joker started rubbing his bruised wrists as the head detective approached him again and handed him the clipboard, “Sign here,” he said, “It’s a confession under your name.”  


Joker lightly hit the clipboard away from him, saying nothing but making it clear he had no intention to sign.  


“I see… I need your hand to sign this, but…” the detective slammed his foot onto Joker’s right leg, driving it in as Joker let out a short scream, “I don’t care if you end up losing a leg,” a moment passed and the detective removed his foot, once again handing the clipboard to Joker, causing the boy to reluctantly take it. The detective pulled out a pen and leaned in close to Joker, “Don’t expect to walk out of here in one piece. We’re going to make you understand… One must take full responsibility for their actions…” he handed the pen to Joker and backed off.  


Joker rose the clipboard up and began writing his name, Ren Amamiya he signed, handing the board back to the man.  


A woman walked down the dimly lit halls. She had long, ashen brown hair and wore a black business suit with a black turtleneck underneath, around her left shoulder was a black bag.  


A detective turned to her and stopped her, “Excuse me, but this area’s off-”  


The woman cut him off, “I’m Niijima, from the Public Prosecutors Office,” she said.  


“The Prosecutors Office? What business do you have here?”  


“Just let me through; it’s urgent. There’s something I need to confirm with the suspect.”  


“Niijima-san, I believe this case is no longer in your jurisdiction. Besides…”  


“Are you Prosecutor Sae Niijima?” an older detective asked as he approached her from behind, “There’s a call from your director. Hurry and get it over with. To be frank, you’re being an inconvenience.”  


Sae’s phone buzzed in her pocket, prompting her to take it out and answer it.  


The SIU director sighed over the phone, “I thought I ordered you to stand by,” he said.  


“I’m responsible for this case, yet I’m not even allowed an interrogation!?” Sae asked.  


“I’m calling because I knew you’d bring it up.”  


“I will not be convinced unless I confirm it for myself. This is MY case.  


The director sighed again, “Good luck to you then. I won’t be expecting much though…”  


“Ah, Prosecutor,” the older detective said, “I forgot to mention something important, “Your time will be cut short. We can’t permit you to talk with him for long.”  


Sae quietly groaned.  


“It’s for your own sake. His methods are unknown. After all, we don’t even know if it’s safe to simply meet and speak with him.”  


“… I understand,” Sae said as she turned around and entered the interrogation room.  


Ren was now sitting alone at a table, his arms folded as he just looked down.  


Sae pulled up a chair and sat down, “… I didn’t expect it’d be you,” she said, sounding ever so slightly distraught before shifting immediately to a stern tone, “You’ll be answering my questions this time,” her attention was drawn to one of the needles on the floor. She scoffed, “Those bastards… Can you hear me? It seems you’ve been through a lot. Almost anything can happen here… And I can’t stop them. That’s why I need you to answer me honestly. I don’t have much time either. What was your objective? Why did you cause such a major incident? I didn’t think it was a prank from the get-go, but I couldn’t assemble a case for prosecution. It’s because I couldn’t figure out the method behind it.”  


“Of course you couldn’t…” Ren said.  


Sae let out a single, small laugh before responding, “True. There’s no way I could be convinced of such a… “World” just by reading the reports. It seems you’re coherent. When and where did you find out about that world? How is it even possible to steal another’s heart? Now, tell me your account of everything… Start from the very beginning.”  


Ren raised his hand to his head and closed his eyes as he tried to remember. When he opened them the room was completely black and Sae was nowhere to be found, all that was with him was a glowing blue butterfly that fluttered around him.  


A mysterious voice, quiet and calm, one of a girl, rang through his ears, _“… You are held captive. A prisoner of fate to a future that has been sealed in advance. This is truly an unjust game… Your chances of winning are almost none. But if my voice is reaching you, there may yet be a possibility open to you… I beg you. Please overcome this game… And save the world… The key to victory lies within the memories of your bonds - the truth that you and your friends grasped. It all began that day… When the game was started half a year ago… For the sake of your world’s future… As well as your own… You must remember…” ___


	2. Welcome to Shibuya

Ren woke up from his short nap, wearing his uniform and a pair of black glasses, the subway car still going at top speed toward its destination. He took a moment to look around at the large crowd of people, before looking down and frowning, thinking back to that night.

*** 

The man groaned as he grabbed the woman trying to flee, holding her by the arm and pulling her close.  


The woman screamed out, “Please! Help!”  


Ren clenched his fist as he approached the two of them. He grabbed the man by the shoulder and pushed him off the woman, causing him to stumble backwards and trip, falling face first to the pavement. He groaned as he slowly got up, blood running down his face. He placed his hand on his head and looked up at Ren.  


“Damn brat… I’ll sue!” he yelled out.  


A few minutes passed, and Ren was dragged into a police cruiser by a pair of officers.

*** 

Ren scowled at the memory once again before his attention was pulled by the conversation of a pair of girls.  


“What? Are you for real? A mental shutdown?” one of them asked.  


“It’s the truth!” the other exclaimed.  


“To a person though? That’s gotta be a joke. You really love all that occult stuff, don’t you?” she said, chuckling with her friend.  


Ren exited the subway station into the city of Shibuya, staring down at his phone for directions. He took a moment to look up and view the busy hustle of the city goers before a strange tone on his phone caused him to look back down. On his map was now a symbol, the shape of a phone app. It was red with a black splash and an eye in the middle, with a star replacing its iris. The strange app expanded to take up the full screen, blocking Ren’s directions. He tapped at it to try and make it go away, but had no such luck. Instead, the world slowed to a halt around him. Ren lowered his phone in shock as he looked around. The once busy city was suddenly completely frozen, people went silent and birds were stopped mid flight. He turned around to look at the rest of the city and found the same sight, but at the center was now a large column of blue flames. It shifted its shape into that of a winged figure before a series of red flames appeared where its face might be, forming a smile. It slowly faded into what looked like Ren’s very own face staring right back at him.  


In and instant, the figure disappeared in a flash of white, and the city came back to life as if nothing ever happened. Ren gasped and looked around in confusion before looking back at his phone, the app now back to normal size. He tapped on it and deleted it from his phone before getting on his next train.  


A train ride later and Ren exited into Yongen-Jaya, where he was supposed to be staying for the next year. He walked into the backstreets, looking around at the bleak atmosphere. It was a small area wil little shops strewn about the streets that probably didn’t get much business and a movie theater in the distance that looked to be closed down.  


Ren looked down at his phone again and thought to himself, _Starting today, Sojiro Sakura will be taking care of me. His house should be in the backstreets of this residential area. _He put his phone away and walked down the street, going past the movie theater and making a right. At the end of the road was a small, grey, two story house with a small stone wall surrounding it and a gate at the center. To the left of it was a nameplate, _The nameplate here says “Sakura,” _Ren thought, _It looks like this might be Sojiro Sakura’s house… _he rang the doorbell next to the nameplate and waited for a moment, _… Even after ringing the doorbell, it doesn’t look like anyone will answer the door. Maybe he’s gone out… _  
________

___“Looks like no one’s home…” a man behind Ren said. It was a delivery man holding a package, “Oh yeah… Sakura-san’s usually at his cafe around this time. Well Leblanc’s in the back alley so I should make my other deliveries first…”  
_ _ _

___The delivery man’s convenient, out loud thinking was just what Ren needed, turning around and making his way to the back alley.  
_ _ _

___Leblanc was a quaint little shop with a sign that notified it was a coffee and curry shop and a little price board in the front. Ren entered the building and found himself inside a retro looking coffee shop with shelves stacked with curry and coffee beans. A man in an apron was sitting at one of the chairs at the bar and reading a newspaper while an old couple sat at the booth next to him and watched_ _ _

___the news on the tv at the other side of the shop.  
_ _ _

___“A public transit bus was driven down an opposing lane with its customers still in it!” the newscaster said, “The citizens can’t live in peace if this keeps up.”  
_ _ _

___“How frightening,” the old man said.  
_ _ _

___“What could be going on? Didn’t something similar happen just the other day?” the old woman asked.  
_ _ _

___“Vertical is… The name of a shellfish used for farming pearls…” the man at the bar said, preoccupied by his crossword. Noticing Ren standing at the door, he lowered his newspaper, “… Oh, right. They did say that was today.”  
_ _ _

___“We’ll be going now,” the old man said as he and his wife stood up, “The payment’s on the table.”  
_ _ _

___“Thanks for coming,” the man said, standing up as well.  
_ _ _

___“This place is in the back alley, so there’s no worries of a car crashing here.”  
_ _ _

___“A what now?”  
_ _ _

___“There’s been a string of those rampage accidents, you know. I just hope that none happen around here.”  
_ _ _

___“It’s none of my concern.”  
_ _ _

___The old man chuckled, “We’ll see you next time,” he and his wife slowly exited the shop.  
_ _ _

___“… Four hours for just a single cup of joe,” the man said once they had left, turning to Ren, “So, you’re Ren?”  
_ _ _

___“Is Sakura-San here?” Ren asked.  
_ _ _

___“… Yeah. I’m Sojiro Sakura. You’ll be in my custody over the next year.”  
_ _ _

___Sojiro looked to be middle aged, his hair black and slicked back with a receding hairline. He had a chinstrap goatee that flared out and wore glasses. Underneath the apron he wore a pink dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a pair of pale khakis and white loafers.  
_ _ _

___“I was wondering what kind of unruly kid would show up, but you’re the one, huh?” he said, “Have you been told? A customer of mine and your parents know each other and-- Well, not that that matters… Follow me,” Sojiro turned and led Ren to the back of the stoor, taking him upstairs into the attic, “This is your room.”  
_ _ _

___The “room” was filthy, the floors and walls covered with dust, trash bags strewn about the place and stacks of random books everywhere. In the corner was what looked like a tool bench but how could anyone tell with the plastic wrap and somehow even more books on top of it. Across from the bench was a small bed with a blanket shottely thrown onto it.  
_ _ _

___“I’ll at least give you sheets for your bed,” Sojiro said, “You look like you wanna say something.”  
_ _ _

___“It’s cluttered,” Ren said.  
_ _ _

___“It’s on you to clean up the rest. I’ll be leaving after I lock up each day. You’ll be alone at night, but don’t do anything stupid. I’ll throw you out if you cause any trouble. Now then… I got the gist of your situation. You protected some woman from a man forcing himself on her, he got injured, then sued you. Right? That’s what you get for sticking your nose in a matter between two adults. You did injure him, yeah?… And now that you’ve got a criminal record, you were expelled from your high school. The courts ordered you to transfer and move out here, which your parents also approved. In other words, they got rid of you for being a pain in the ass. It’s best you not talk about anything unnecessary. I am in the restaurant business, you know. Behave yourself for the year. If nothing happened, your probation will be lifted.”  
_ _ _

___“A whole year…” Ren remarked to himself.  
_ _ _

___“Cause any problems, and you’ll be sent straight to juvie. We’ll be going to Shujin tomorrow.  
_ _ _

___“Shujin?”  
_ _ _

___“Shujin academy - the school you’ll be attending. We’ll introduce ourselves properly to the staff there. There’s rarely a place that’ll accept someone like you, you know,” Sojiro scoffed, “What a waste of my Sunday… Your ‘luggage’ arrived earlier; I left them over there,” he motioned towards a large cardboard box in the center of the room and then walked back downstairs.  
_ _ _

____I’ll be living here starting today… _Ren thought as he opened the box. Inside was just a few clothes and daily necessities. Ren took off his uniform and changed into a more comfortable set of clothes. He put on a cream sweater underneath an unbuttoned black blazer with blue jeans and brown shoes. With nothing much to do, Ren grabbed some cleaning supplies and spent the next few hours tidying up his new room, putting the sheets on his bed and putting away most of the clutter. By the time it was done it was the evening.  
__ _ _ _

___Sojiro came upstairs to check on him and looked surprised, “What the heck?” he said, “I heard you making all sorts of noise up here but I didn’t think you were cleaning,” he looked around, looking satisfied and smiling a little, “Actually, the place doesn’t look too bad. Though it’s only natural you’d want to keep your room tidy. Why don’t you go to bed for tonight? You don’t have anything better to be doing, right? I’m going to close up shop and get out of here myself. I won’t be looking after you if you get sick from staying up too late, you got that?” with that, Sojiro left the room and the shop altogether.  
_ _ _

___Ren took Sojiro’s advice and changed into a long sleeve black shirt and green sweatpants, getting into bed and thinking to himself, _Arrest… Trial… Criminal record… _  
___ _ _

___The words of the man rang through his head, _Damn brat… I’ll sue! _  
___ _ _

____Still, _Ren thought, _I couldn’t just let that go… _he closed his eyes and thought back to that day again, _That day… I had to go home early…_____ _ _ _

___  
_ _ _

*** 

Ren walked down his hometown street, hearing an argument in the distance.  


“Just get in the car,” a man said.  


A woman screamed out, “Stop it!”  


I can hear a man and a woman arguing in the distance… Ren thought, I think they’re just up ahead…  


“How dare you cross me…” the man said.  


“Stop it! Let me go!” the woman yelled.  


Ren saw the two of them beside a car, the woman struggling to escape the drunk man’s grasp.  


“No!” she yelled.  


“Don’t give me that shit…”  


“Ow! P-Please, stop…!”  


_She’s in danger… _Ren thought, _I have to save her, _he ran towards the man and the woman.  
____

___The drunk man scoffed, “… What a waste of time. You think you’re worth causing me trouble? Huh?”  
_ _ _

___“I-I’ll call the police!” the woman yelled.  
_ _ _

___“Heh, call them if you want! The police are my bitches. They’re not gonna take you seriously.”  
_ _ _

___“No… Stop…!”  
_ _ _

___A siren wailed in the distance, drawing the man’s attention, “Someone called the cops, huh?” he said, annoyed. Get in the car! Incompetent fools like you just need to shut your mouths and follow where I steer this country!” he finally noticed Ren standing behind him, “… What’re you looking at? Get outta my face! This ain’t a show. Get lost, kid,” he turned back to the woman, “See? This is all because you’re so damn slow! Get in the car!”_ _ _

___  
_ _ _

*** 

Ren scowled once again at the memory of that terrible night. Trying to go to sleep, he closed his eyes. His attempt was interrupted by a notification on his phone, picking it up, he found the same app from before back on there.  


_Hm, it’s that weird app that somehow ended up on my phone… _he thought, _The icon looks almost like an eye… I thought I deleted it… _fed up and tired, he dragged the app to deletion once again, _My eyelids are starting to get heavy… _He fell asleep, but didn’t rest for long.______

___  
_ _ _

*** 

Ren woke with a start, now in a new, unfamiliar room. The walls were padded and there was a bathtub in the room. Hanging from the ceiling was a chain. Ren sat up from his bed and heard the sound of chains rattling. He looked down and found a pair of large cuffs around his wrists, and he was now wearing a black and white striped prison outfit. He put his feet to the ground and brought his hand to his head, breathing heavily before hearing a sadistic chuckle come from outside the cell. He turned to the bars as he heard footsteps approaching them.  


Appearing from both sides were a pair of girls, twins it looked like. Both in matching, blue prison guard uniforms and both with an eye patch, the one on the right had it over her right eye and the one on the left over her left eye. The only other visual difference between them was their blonde hair, the right girl had her in buns while the left had it in a braid. They stared at Ren, the girl on the right smirking while the girl on the left looked neutral.  


Confused, Ren stood up and started to approach the girls, taking a moment to notice the ball and chain attached to his left leg. Ren started panicking, breathing heavily as he approached the bars and gripped them.  


The girls said nothing and instead stepped aside and turned towards the center of the prison, allowing Ren to see what lay in it.  


Ren gasped at the man staring back at him. In the center of the room was a clean desk with a quill and ink, a lamp, an intercom microphone and a stack of papers. The man’s body was short, wearing a black suit with white gloves. He was bald with a remainder of gray hair at the back of his head. But his face was what drew all the attention. His eyebrows her large and black, nearly jutting off his face. His nose was nearly a foot long and his smile, his large toothy grin that stretched across his entire face.  


The man gestured to Ren, “Trickster… Welcome to my Velvet Room,” he said. His lips moved, but his teeth remained in the form of that grin.  


“So you’ve come to, Inmate,” the girl on the right said in an aggressive tone.  


“The you in reality is currently fast asleep,” the girl on the left said in a much calmer, quiet tone, “You are only experiencing this as a dream.”  


“You’re in the presence of our master. Stand up straight!”  


“Welcome. I am delighted to make your acquaintance,” the man said, “This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter. It is a room that only those who are bound by a ‘contract’ may enter. I am Igor, the master of this place. Remember it well. I summoned you to speak of important matters. It involves your life as well.”  


“Let me out!” Ren yelled as he struggled against the bars.  


“Know your place, Inmate!” the mean girl yelled as she swung her baton at the bars. It emitted an electric shock, and worked to scare Ren back from the bars, “Who do you think you’re talking to!?”  


“Still, this is a surprise…” Igor said, unfazed, “The state of this room reflects the state of your own heart. To think a prison would appear as such. You truly are a ‘prisoner’ of fate. In the near future, there is no mistake that ruin awaits you.”  


“Ruin?” Ren asked as he approached the bars again.  


“I speak of the end to everything. However, there is a means to oppose such a fate. You must be ‘rehabilitated.’ Rehabilitated toward freedom… That is your only means to avoid ruin… Do you have the resolve to challenge the distortion of the world?”  


“… Wait, what?” Ren asked, very confused.  


“You didn’t decline, hm? Very well, that is enough. Allow me to observe the path of your rehabilitation.”  


The two girls moved back to look at you.  


“Ah, pardon me for not introducing the others,” Igor said, “To your right is Carolin; to your left, Justine. They serve as wardens here.”  


“Hmph, try and struggle as hard as you like,” Caroline said.  


“The duty of wardens is to protect inmates,” Justine said, “We are also your collaborators… That is, if you remain obedient.  


“I shall explain the roles of these two at another occasion,” Igor said as the girls turned back to face him, “Now then, it seems the night is waning… It is almost time. Take your time to slowly understand this place. We will surely meet again, eventually…”  


The sound of an alarm clock loudly rang throughout the entire Velvet Room.  


“Time’s up.” Caroline said, “Now hurry up and go back to sleep.”  


Ren struggled against the bars one more time before everything faded to black.

*** 

The next morning, Ren sat on his bed, already dressed in his school uniform, … I had a strange dream, he thought to himself, Ruin… Rehabilitation… What does it mean…?  


“Looks like you’re up,” Sojiro said as he came upstairs, wearing a white blazer and matching trillby over his normal clothes, “Well then, let’s go introduce ourselves properly to the staff about your transfer. The school you’re attending is in the Aoyama district. It’ll cost you a bit to ride the train there, and the route transfers are a pain. I’ll drive you there, but just for today. Let’s go.” Sojiro walked downstairs and sighed to himself, “Sheesh… Men aren’t usually allowed in my passenger seat.”

*** 

They arrived at Shujin Academy. It was an average looking, three story school with a gate at the front leading to the door. Sojiro and Ren approached the gate.  


“Do me a favor and behave yourself, all right?” Sojiro said, “Don’t get me wrong - I don’t care what happens to you. Just don’t cause me any trouble.”  


The two of them entered the school and met with the principal and a teacher in the principal's office. The principal was a portly man, with a fat, bald head. The teacher’s hair was medium length, brown, and unkempt and she wore a yellow shirt with white and red stripes and a blue denim skirt.  


“To reiterate, just so we’re clear,” he said, “You will immediately be expelled if you cause any problems. Honestly, I hesitated on accepting someone like you, but there were some circumstances on our side… You might have done a variety of things in hiding in your hometown, but you will behave yourself here. If you are thrown out from our school, there will be no place for you to go. Keep that in mind,” the principal then motioned to the teacher standing beside him, “This is the teacher in charge of your class.”  


“I’m Sadayo Kawakami,” she said in a rather bland tone, “Here’s your student ID,” Kawakami handed him his ID before continuing, “Be sure to read the school rules. Any violations will send you straight to the guidance office. And, if by chance you cause any problems, I won’t be able to protect you at all… That is your promise, yes, Principal Kobayakawa?”  


“Mmhm, he is responsible for all his actions,” the principal responded.  


“But really though, why me…? There should’ve been better candidates.”  


“It was a sudden transfer, and your class was the only one that had an opening.”  


“If you’re done explaining things, mind if we get going?” Sojiro asked, “I got a store to get back to.”  


“Sakura-san, please keep a close eye on him,” the principal said, “Don’t let him cause any trouble outside.”  


“Well, I’ll be sure to have a serious talk about the situation he’s in.”  


Ms. Kawakami sighed, “Come to the faculty office when you arrive at school tomorrow. I’ll show you to your classroom.”  


Ren and Sojiro exited the office and walked down the empty halls. Sojiro sighed, “They’re treating you like some kinda nuisance… I guess that’s what it means to have a criminal record. Turns out your past follows you wherever you go. By the way… If you get expelled now, I won’t hesitate to kick you out. Got it?”  


“I’ll be careful,” Ren said.  


“Hmph…” Sojiro sighed again, “School never changes, huh…? Come on, we’re going home.”

*** 

Kawakami walked across the accessway connecting two of the buildings when she ran into another teacher. He was a tall man with long, black unkempt hair, thick eyebrows and a rather large nose. 

He wore a white jersey and black sweatpants.  


“What a troublesome situation,” he said.  


“I can’t believe they pushed someone with a record on me,” Kawakami said, “A male teacher would be better suited for this…”  


“Why in the world was someone like that admitted here?”  


“Who knows? It was the principal’s decision. I was told that it’s for the school’s reputation.”  


“I would’ve thought that my volleyball team has contributed more than enough to cover that.”  


“That’s certainly true.”  


“Be careful, OK? Then again, if anything were to happen, I’d kick out a student like that right away.”  


“I keep wishing that he’d just end up not coming to school. Still that isn’t something I should be saying as a teacher…”  


“Well, I should be returning to practice.”  


“Oh, right. The tournament’s coming up, isn’t it?”  


The man chuckled, “Having such high expectations placed on you by others is quite a problem in itself. We’ll have to work hard to make up for the track team too.”  


“Yes… That’s true.”  


The man walked away and Kawakami stood and spoke aloud to herself, “Why’d it have to be my class…?”

*** 

Sojiro and Ren sat in the car, stuck behind a series of cars. Sojiro groaned, “Traffic’s not moving at all… You’re taking the train starting tomorrow… So how was it? The school, I mean. Think you can manage?”  


“It’ll be tough,” Ren replied.  


“You brought it on yourself though. Still, you were expelled once already. To think you’d re-enroll at a different one. It’s not like anyone will be sympathetic with you… If that’s what it was like at school, people might say stuff about me in the future too… What a troublesome kid I’ve taken in…”  


“Why did you take me in?”  


“I was asked to do it, and I just… Happened to agree to it. I’ve already been paid for it too, after all.  


A newscaster came over the radio, “Again, a subway has derailed at Shibuya Station, greatly affecting the timetable all across the-”  


Sojiro turned the radio down, “… Another accident?” he said, “So that’s why it’s so crowded. There’s been a lot of those lately.”

*** 

The subway station was filled with customers waiting for their train to arrive, only to have it speed by at top speed, causing a child to fall over. Inside the train, passengers were panicking as it went far faster than it was meant to, and a man slammed his fist against the door to the engineer's car. Inside, the engineer had blood dripping from his mouth, and his eyes had gone completely white, veins popping out of his head. It eventually came to a point that the train’s right side came off the track, and the passengers were thrown around. The next station was filled with even more customers waiting, as an employee stood at the end of the walkway and looked down the tunnel, trying to spot the incoming train. The moment he did, he jumped out of the way and screamed. The train came barreling through the tunnel, missing any customers but tearing apart the walkway. Train cars were on their sides and one was even underneath another. People screamed out in panic and terror at the sight.  


“This was footage from the accident,” the newscaster said, “According to the police, the engineer’s life was not in danger, despite his injuries. After questioning, even he could not explain his high speed when approaching the station. No further comments were made. Police are still looking for a plausible motive.”  


“It’s less of an operating accident and more of a crime of the company and government,” the SIU Director said, speaking over the television as he sat next to Sae Niijima. He was bald with gray hair at the back of his head, and wore a black suit and glasses, “Site inspectors apparently reported all of this six months ago - the deterioration of the tracks and the ATC. Seems the railway company and the Ministry of Transport both turned a blind eye to the truth. There’s no way they can hide. This will go all the way to the top.”  


“Now on to our main story,” the newscaster said, “With this derailment accident, as well as other recent incidents of unknown motive, concern is spreading among the general public. Just what could be causing such a drastic change so suddenly in all of these people?”  


“Everything’s linked,” the Director went on, “That’s what you’re thinking, correct?… Ah well. Are you free? You and I haven’t gone for a drink in a while.”  


“Thank you, sir,” Sae said, “But I have another meeting to attend,” she turned to the director and bowed, “I must be going.”  


The Director watched as she left the room and leaned back in his chair.  


Sae walked down the stairs of the building and met with a young boy with shaggy brown hair, wearing a tan peacoat, a black and white tie, black gloves, and black pants. In his hand he held a silver suitcase.  


“Did you ask for me?” he asked, putting his phone down and turning to Sae, “Is it a case?”  


“Not quite,” Sae remarked, “I want your opinion on something.”  


“Sure. Your judgement is quite often correct, though. Can we discuss this over sushi, perhaps? You are making a student work late after all.”  


“Conveyor belt only.”  


“Aw…”

*** 

Ren and Sojiro entered Leblance and Sojiro sighed, “Damn, to think there’d be that much traffic… What a waste of time. I wasn’t able to open the cafe today… Whatever. Just head upstairs. There’s something I need to give to you.”  


Ren walked to his room as Sojiro followed, pulling his phone out to check the news, “Talk about a gruesome accident… Eighty people were involved,” he put his phone down and pulled out a small book, “It’s a diary. Make sure you write in it. You may be under probation, but there’s no special limitations on what you do in particular. Besides following the law, that is. However, I’m obligated to report on you, which is why I’m having you record your daily activities.” Sojiro’s phone rang and he turned away from Ren to answer it, “Hey, what’s up?… I’m about to leave right now… Don’t worry, I’ll be there in no time,” he said, smirking to himself, “… Uh-huh. I’ll see you soon,” he hung up and turned back to Ren, “Well, I’m off. I’ll lock the place up, so do whatever you want for the rest of the night. Oh, but don’t mess up my store. If something goes missing, I’ll hand you right over to the cops. You got school tomorrow… You better head off to bed, all right?” Sojiro walked downstairs and left the cafe.  


Ren picked up the diary and thought to himself, _I should do as I’m told for now… _Ren changed his clothes and lay in his bed for the night, checking his phone to confirm his train path, _I need to take the train to school… Yongen-Jaya… Aoyama-Itchome… Transfer… It looks like I need to go out to Shibuya, then transfer there. _He then switched apps to look at the news, _More news about the subway accident… It sounds like a lot of people were hurt. I bet this’ll affect timetables for tomorrow too… _He closed the news app and was surprised to see the same red app from before back once again, _That strange app I saw last night is back… It keeps showing up… Time to delete it again. I should probably reboot my phone, just in case… _He put his phone down for the night and drifted off to sleep.________


	3. King of a Castle

Already dressed and ready to go, Ren grabbed his bag and made his way to the door.  


“Hey, hold on a second,” Sojiro said before Ren could leave, “So you’re actually going to school, huh? Here, I’ll feed you. Just make sure you finish it before the customers start coming in,” In front of Sojio was a plate of curry made for Ren.  


“This is my breakfast?” Ren asked.  


“Don’t complain. Just eat.”  


Ren sat at the counter and began to eat the curry, surprised by the complex flavors mixed with the bold spiciness. He ate it rather fast before giving the plate back to Sojiro.  


“It’s time for you to go,” Sojiro said.  


“I’m wide awake now,” Ren remarked.  


“Good. Hurry over to school. You’ll end up late if you get lost on the way.”  


Ren simply gave his caretaker a nod before leaving the cafe and heading for the subway.

*** 

“Oh man… Did it say it was going to rain today?” a man asked, sitting down at Sojiro’s counter, one of the first customers of the day.  


“Huh? It’s raining outside?” Sojiro asked.  


“It just started all of a sudden… This is why I hate the early spring.”  


“That reminds me… Did he take an umbrella…?”  


“Hm? Who’re you talking about?”  


“Don’t mind me. So, what’ll it be?”  


“One house blend, please.”  


Sojiro began to get to work on the order as the man turned his attention to the TV, the news once again reporting on the subway incidents.  


“The effects of yesterday’s subway accident continues as various lines suffer delays and--”  


“There’s been a lot of nasty accidents lately,” the man said, speaking over the TV, “You know, I mean the subway accident that the news is talking about… My coworker got caught up in it and is in the hospital now… But that aside, it’s kinda creepy. The people who caused these accidents supposedly went crazy all of a sudden. I heard that some of them suffered from nervous breakdowns during interrogation.”  


“Huh…” Sojiro responded, clearly uninterested in the topic.

*** 

Ren finally exited the subway station at his last stop and was met with a sudden shower as the rain fell over him. Hoping to maybe wait out the rain, Ren took shelter underneath the awning of a nearby clothing shop, looking at his phone again as he waited. He let out a small gasp as once again that strange app appeared on his phone, expanding to take up the entire screen.  


His attention was drawn away from it though as another student joined him for shelter from the rain. She wore the same blazer that Ren wore, with a large sweatshirt underneath, long enough to go over her skirt. Once under the awning she took off her hood, she had blue eyes and wavy, platinum blonde hair styled in pigtails that went past her shoulders. She noticed Ren staring at her and turned to him giving him a small smile before turning away. Ren turned away too and simply looked out into the street.  


A white car suddenly pulled up to the curve next to them and the window rolled down to reveal a large nosed man wearing a blue jumpsuit.  


“Good morning,” he said, “You want me to give you a ride to school? You’re gonna be late.”  


“Um, sure. Thank you,” the girl said, smiling as she approached the car.  


“You need a lift, too?” the man said, turning to Ren.  


“Huh? Nah,” Ren said, waving them away. He looked back at the girl as the windows were rolled up and noticed she suddenly had a sad look on her face.  


He watched as the car drove away and a boy suddenly ran in front of Ren, stopping just a few feet away and staring at the car.  


“Dammit!” he said, “Screw that pervert teacher!”  


“Pervert teacher?” Ren echoed. The app suddenly reacted.  


The vulgar boy turned to Ren. He had spikey, blonde hair with a widows peak and his eyes were brown. He wore the same uniform as Ren but with the blazer unbuttoned to reveal a yellow shirt with a red star on it and the word “ZOMG!” His trousers were rolled up past his ankles.  


“... What do you want?” he said as he approached Ren, putting his hands in the pockets of his pants and standing with a slouch. “You plannin’ on rattin’ me out to Kamoshida?” he spoke almost threateningly.  


“Kamoshida?” Ren questioned, not noticing the app react again.  


“Huh? In that car just now. It was Kamoshida,” the boy answered, dropping the threatening facade, “He does whatever the hell he wants. Who does he think he is? The king of a castle? Don’t you agree?”  


“The king of a castle?” Ren asked, a little confused. The app reacted a third time.  


“No, I-I mean… Hm…? Wait. You don’t know Kamoshida? Are you for real? You’re from Shujin, right?”  


“You go to Shujin too?” yet again, the app reacted to Ren’s words.  


“What…?” the boy said, chuckling a bit, “No other high school’s got a uniform like this,” the boy looked at the emblem on Ren’s blazer, “A second-year huh…? We’re the same grade then. Never seen you before though. Oh, you a transfer student?”  


Ren simply nodded.  


“Then no wonder you don’t know him. This rain ain’t too bad. We better hurry up, or we’ll be late.”  


The world around the suddenly changed for the briefest of moments glowing purple and looking dark before changing back to normal in an instant. Ren and the vulgar boy both groaned as they held their heads.  


I feel light-headed for some reason… Ren thought.  


The boy groaned, “My head hurts… Dammit… I wanna go home…” he started walking towards the school as Ren followed him.

*** 

Ren held his head, still in pain from the drugs and pain he had been given.  


“… There was a terrible subway accident that day. You remember it, don’t you?” Sae questioned him, “I assume you know of the uproar that the public call the ‘psychotic breakdown incidents.’”  


“I might,” Ren responded.  


“You say that like it’s none of your business. It was all over the news, and one of the victims included a teacher at your high school. I’ve no doubt you heard about it. On that day… Were you still an ‘ordinary’ student?”  


“What do you mean?”  


“… Let me change the question. You transferred to Shujin Academy, correct?”  


Ren nodded.  


“An ordinary prep school that could be found in any city… That’s what it should’ve been. What happened around that time? Tell me everything. Truthfully.”

*** 

Ren followed the boy down a series of alleys, apparently his own route for getting to school. As they walked, Ren stepped in a small puddle and there was a small splash with the step. However, out of the corner of his eye, he noticed that it seemed to splash almost in slow motion, the water stayed in the air for much longer than it should have. Confused, Ren stopped and glanced back at the puddle.  


The app glowed inside of Ren’s bag as the screen had a swirl of black and red.  


“Wha-!?” the boy exclaimed.  


Ren turned back to the boy and walked towards him. He found him at the end of the alley, staring up at something, “What…?” Ren asked no one as he too stared at the impossible sight before him.  


Standing before them was an enormous castle, standing several stories high and stretching out as big as the school did. Above it, the sky seemed to be purple.  


The vulgar boy turned back to the alley, “We didn’t… Come the wrong way though…” he turned back to the castle, “Yeah this should be right…”  


At the front gate of the castle there was a sign that read “Shujin Academy,” confusing the boys even more.  


“What’s going on here…?” the boy continued. He turned to Ren, “Guess we’ll just have to go and ask…”  


The two of them approached the castle, walking across a drawbridge to enter it. Once inside, they were in the center of a massive hall, with candles lining the walls and large chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. For a moment it seemed to look like the main lobby of the school, but it changed back into the castle hall just as quickly.  


“Th-That’s weird…” the boy said, “Where’s the school…?”  


“Did we make a wrong turn?” Ren asked.  


“N-No! This has to be it! I mean… It should be…” the boy pulled out his phone and tried to look at his map, “Out of service? Where’d we end up…? The sign was for the school, right?”  


“What’s going on here?”  


"I-I dunno! I wanna know!”  


Ren stood on guard as he was surprised by an oncoming man wearing knight’s armor, the boy turned and was surprised by it as well. The knight was large, at least twice the size of the boys in stature and about a foot taller. He carried a sword and shield.  


“Geez, you freaked me out…” the boy said, “Who’re you? You a student?” he approached the knight, “Man, your costume’s impressive… Is that armor real?”  


The knight did not answer.  


“C’mon, don’t just stand there. Say somethin’.”  


Another knight approached the two of them.  


“… H-Hey, what’s goin’ on?”  


“This must be a prank,” Ren said.  


“You really think so…?”  


The first knight walked forward, getting closer to the vulgar boy.  


The boy got on guard, “… This shit’s real.”  


The second knight got closer as well.  


“C-Calm down! Time out, man!” the boy turned to Ren, “We gotta run!”  


“Got it,”  


Ren and the boy made a beeline for the door but were quickly cut off by two more knights, the four of them surrounding the two boys.  


“Ugh, what’s with these guys!?”  


One of the knights bashed the boy in the back with his shield. The boy let out a pained yell as he fell to his hands and knees.  


“Ow… Y-You’re gonna break my bones, dammit!” the boy yelled, “The hell you think you’re--” he was cut off by his own pained yells.  


The knight closed in on the boys and grabbed them, one of them finally speaking, “Take them away!” once he said that, Ren was suddenly knocked unconscious.

*** 

“… Hey,” a familiar voice said to Ren, “Hey! Wake up!”  


Ren slowly woke up, finding himself and the boy inside of a dungeon cell, with a series of shackles and chains all along the wall. It definitely wasn’t the same cell as that dream Ren had, it was bigger and less clean.  


“You alright?” the boy asked as Ren sat up.  


“Yup, you?” Ren asked.  


“Yeah, more or less. Looks like this ain’t no dream…” the boy groaned, “What’s goin’ on!?” he ran to the bars and started shaking them, “Hey, let us outta here! I know there’s someone out there!”  


No one responded.  


“Dammit!” the boy yelled as he walked back to Ren, “Where are we!? Is this some kinda TV set…?”  


There was suddenly a scream. Ren stood up and the boy turned back towards the bars as the scream continued, one of agonizing pain.  


“Th-The hell was that just now…?”  


Another scream was heard.  


“Woah… Woah, woah woah woah…” the boy said, frightened, “You’re shittin’ me right…? This is real bad! Isn’t there some way outta here!? C’mon, we gotta do something!”  


The two of them started looking around the cell, searching the beds and a couple of barrels inside with them and looking along the walls for some kind of way out. They stopped as they started to hear metal footsteps approach them.  


Two knights approached the cell, “Be glad that your punishment had been decided upon,” one said, “Your charge is ‘unlawful entry.’ Thus, you will be sentenced to death.”  


“Say what!?” the boy exclaimed.  


A new man approached the bars, not wearing any armor like the others, he almost looked familiar, “No one’s allowed to do as they please in my castle,” he said.  


“Huh? Wait…” the boy said as he held the bars, “Is that you, Kamoshida?”  


The man in question looked identical to Kamoshida. His hair and facial features all looked exactly the same. All except for his eyes, which now seemed to be glowing yellow. His wardrobe was much different as well, wearing only a robe with a heart pattern, pink underwear and a pair of sandals, allowing the boys to see way more of the man than they wanted to. To top it all off, he wore a gold crown on his head.  


“I thought it was some petty thief,” Kamoshida said, “But to think it’d be you, Sakamoto. Are you trying to disobey me again? It looks like you haven’t learned your lesson at all, huh?” he turned to Ren, “And you brought a friend this time… Because you can’t do anything for yourself.”  


Sakamoto shook the bars, “This ain’t funny, you asshole!”  


“Is that how you speak to a king? It seems you don’t understand the position you’re in at all. Not only did you sneak into my castle, you committed the crime of insulting me, the king. The punishment for that, is death,” he smirked, “It’s time for an execution! Take him out!”  


Ren and Sakamoto backed away from the bars.  


“S-Stop it…!” Sakamoto said.  


The knights opened the cell and flooded in, Kamoshida waiting just outside.  


“… Goddammit…!” Sakamoto exclaimed. He suddenly grunted as he charged forward, bashing his shoulder into one of the knights and pushing him over, “I ain’t down for this shit! C’mon, we’re outta here!”  


Before either of them could escape, one of the knights drove the hilt of his sword into Sakamoto’s stomach, knocking the wing out of him and bringing him to his knees.  


Ren grabbed one of the knights by the sides and tried to pull him away.  


“Just go! Get outta here…!” Sakamoto said, “These guys are serious!”  


Kamoshida entered the cell and turned to Ren, “Oh? Running away, are we? What a heartless friend you are.”  


“He ain’t a friend… C’mon! Hurry up and go!”  


Ren stood still, shocked.  


“What’s the matter? Too scared to run away? Hmph, pathetic scum isn’t worth my time… I’ll focus on this one’s execution…” he turned his attention back to Sakamoto, clearly enjoying himself.  


Two of the guards grabbed Sakamoto by the arms and lifted him up while the third pointed his sword at Ren.  


“Take this!” Kamoshida exclaimed as he punched Sakamoto in the face, “Lowly scum!” Kamoshida punched the boy three more times, giving a wicked smile, “Useless pest!” he smacked him on the top of the head and knocked him out of the grip of his guards and onto the ground. He then spit onto Sakamoto, “Hmph. Where’d your energy from earlier go?” one of the guards lifted him up and pushed him a couple feet away, “A peasant like you isn’t worth beating. I’ll have you killed right now.”  


“Have you lost your mind!?” Ren screamed.  


Kamoshida turned to Ren, “What…? Don’t you dare tell me you don’t know who I am,” he approached Ren and crouched down to be at eye level with him, Ren just glared, “That look in your eyes irritates me!” Kamoshida kicked Ren in the stomach, causing him to slam in the wall and fall to the ground, “Hold him there… After the peasant, it’s his turn to die,” Kamoshida once again approached Sakamoto. Ren got up and tried to charge the man but was quickly grabbed by two guards and slammed against the wall. Kamoshida began to laugh.  


“I-I don’t wanna die!” Sakamoto yelled.  


Ren suddenly heard a voice in his head. It was soft, the voice of a kind girl. _This is truly an unjust game… _it said, a small butterfly that seemed to be glowing flew in front of Ren, unseen by anyone else, _Your chances of winning are almost none. But if my voice is reaching you, there may yet be a possibility open to you… _  
____

___The butterfly disappeared and the voice was suddenly replaced by one belonging to a man, deeper and sounding bold, _What’s the matter…? _it asked _Are you simply going to watch? Are you forsaking him to save yourself? Death awaits him if you do nothing. Was your previous decision a mistake then? _the memories of that night and the man suddenly flashed through his head.  
_____ _ _

___“It wasn’t,” Ren said to himself aloud.  
_ _ _

___The guard lifted Sakamoto up by his neck pulling his sword back and preparing to drive it through the boy.  
_ _ _

____Very well… I have heeded your resolve. _  
__ _ _ _

___Ren began to struggle against the guards holding him back. He suddenly stopped as his breath was taken away from him for a moment and he felt a sharp pain in his head. He began to breath heavily before screaming from the sudden pain he was feeling. He continued to struggle.  
_ _ _

____Vow to me. I am thou, thou art I… Thou who art willing to perform all sacrilegious acts for thine own justice! Call upon my name, and release thy rage! _  
__ _ _ _

___Ren threw his head back and screamed again.  
_ _ _

____Show the strength of thy will to ascertain all on thine own, though thou be chained to Hell itself! _  
__ _ _ _

___Ren’s screaming stopped as he looked at Kamoshida with anger in his eyes and a new found fire in his soul.  
_ _ _

___“Execute him!” Kamoshida yelled.  
_ _ _

___“That’s enough!” Ren yelled.  
_ _ _

___Kamoshida stopped, looking almost shocked as he turned to Ren, the guard turning as well, “What was that…?” he asked. The guard released Sakamoto. “You desire to be killed that much…? Fine!” he nodded to one of the guards.  
_ _ _

___The guard pulled his shield up and slammed it into Ren’s face. Ren let out a pained grunt as he stumbled to the side, his glasses coming off shattered. Two of the guards put their swords up to Ren’s neck to hold him at bay while the third readied his sword.  
_ _ _

___Sakamoto tried to get up and help but was in too much pain to do so.  
_ _ _

___Kamoshida waved his hand, and the guard raised his sword.  
_ _ _

___Ren opened his eyes and gasped, a sudden force, almost like a strong wind, engulfed the room, pushing the guards back. Ren raised his head, suddenly wearing a white domino back with black around the eyes. Confused by the mask, Ren attempted to pull it off, but it stuck to his face. He began to struggle and panic and he desperately tried to pull it off, eventually tearing it off with all his might, causing great pain as the part of his face it was stuck to bled out. The bleeding quickly stopped as Ren once again raised his head. His eyes were suddenly yellow and he seemed to have a new found confidence, smirking at Kamoshida and his guards. Blue flames suddenly erupted from the ground behind him and formed around his face, forming where his mask once was, until it engulfed the boy entirely and a pair of orange eyes and a smile formed from the flames. A laugh could be heard echoing through the room as the fire spread around Ren, covering him completely. The flames rose from around Ren and from out of them Ren looked different, still smirking at his enemies. He now wore a black tailcoat, waistcoat, pants and shoes along with a pair of red gloves. The flames began to rise and chain formed and with them an entire being. The flames subsided as the figure in them gained form and color. Standing at twice the height of Ren and looking inhuman. It wore a high top hat, a red eighteenth century esque-suit worn unbuttoned with the collar popped, a white ruffle tie, a black corset running down its torso, red coverings over its legs and heeled shoes, the heels resembling blades. The figure had no real face, instead only having a long horned mask where its face should be with eyes and a smile made of orange flame, its arms and legs were lanky and its fingers appeared to have claws. It slouched over Ren who quickly spread his arms, prompting the figure to spread two massive wings from its back, sending the guards flying backwards.  
_ _ _

___Terrified, Kamoshida crawled away to safety while Sakamoto starred at Ren and the figure, “W-What the…!?” he exclaimed.  
_ _ _

___Ren stood before the boy as the figure spoke, “I am the pillager of twilight, ‘Arsene’!”  
_ _ _

___“What the…?” Sakamoto repeated, still shocked.  
_ _ _

___Ren turned around and looked at Arsene.  
_ _ _

___“I am the rebel’s soul that resides within you,” he said, “If you so desire, I shall consider granting you the power to break through this crisis.”  
_ _ _

___“Give me your power,” Ren said.  
_ _ _

___“Hmph, very well…”  
_ _ _

___“Who the hell are you…!?” Kamoshida asked from outside the cell, “Guards!” in an instant the guards stood up straight, “Start by killing that one!” Kamoshida pointed at Arsene.  
_ _ _

___The guards shook for a moment before melting into red and black shadows, instantly reforming into very different looking creatures. They were smaller and now seemed to only have a head and one arm. Their heads were replaced with jack-o-lanterns, they wore witches hats and cloaks and held lanterns.  
_ _ _

___“You’ll learn the true strength of my men!” Kamoshida exclaimed.  
_ _ _

___“Detest the enemies before you!” Arsene yelled, “Change that animosity into power… And unleash it!”  
_ _ _

___Ren suddenly held a large knife in his hand as he readied himself to fight. Without quite knowing how he did it, Ren used the power of Arsene to surround one of the creatures in a dark energy, dealing great damage to it.  
_ _ _

___“Swing your blade!” Arsene yelled.  
_ _ _

___Ren charged towards one of the creatures and slashed at it with his knife, killing it and causing it to disappear.  
_ _ _

___“This power of mine is yours! Kill them however you want. Run wild to your heart’s content!”  
_ _ _

___The creature bashed Ren in the face with his lantern but was quickly destroyed as Ren engulfed it in the same dark energy.  
_ _ _

___Arsene disappeared and Ren once again had his mask on.  
_ _ _

___“What…?” Sakamoto asked, still shocked.  
_ _ _

___Ren stood up straight, shocked at the fact that his clothes were completely different, seeming to have come out of whatever adrenaline filled state he was in, his mind returning to the present.  
_ _ _

___“What was that just now…?”  
_ _ _

___“You little…!” Kamoshida approached Ren.  
_ _ _

___Sakamoto stood up and charged Kamoshida, bashing him with his shoulder and sending him to the ground, “Hah! You like that you son of a bitch!?”  
_ _ _

___“Lock the cell!” Ren yelled as the two of them ran out.  
_ _ _

___Sakamoto grabbed the keys and locked the cell door behind them, “Okay, it’s locked!”  
_ _ _

___“Damn you!” Kamoshida yelled.  
_ _ _

___“Hey…! What was that just now!? And… Your clothes…!”  
_ _ _

___A short blue flame surrounded Ren for a small moment before disappearing, Ren coming back out with his normal school uniform again.  
_ _ _

___“Woah, it went back to normal…!?”  
_ _ _

___Kamoshida began shaking the bars, startling the boys, “You bastards!”  
_ _ _

___“God, this is effin’ nuts!” Sakamoto exclaimed, “Anyways, let’s scram! You lead the way!”  
_ _ _

___Ren began to run as Sakamoto chucked the keys into the moat at the center of the dungeon and followed him.  
_ _ _

___“Goddamn thieves…!” Kamoshida yelled, “After them! Don’t let them escape! You bastards! You think you can get away with doing this to me!?”  
_ _ _

___“I don’t give a shit!” Sakamoto yelled, “I ain’t down for any of this! C’mon, let’s get outta here!”  
_ _ _

___The two of them began running through the dungeon trying to find an exit, there were hundreds of prison cells with some hanging from the ceiling over the moat, but all of them seemed to be empty. Finding themselves at a dead end, the two of them ran into an open cell and crawled through a hole in the floor, bringing them out on the other side. They ran a little while longer before Sakamoto noticed a pair of guards running along the otherside of the moat.  
_ _ _

___“Woah! We gotta hide!” he exclaimed, he and Ren ducking behind some barrels, “Over there… They’re lookin’ for us, right? I ain’t playin’ along with this anymore! We gotta find a way outta this goddamn place!”  
_ _ _

___Once the guards had passed, the two of them made a beeline for a spiral staircase, coming across a door that only lead to even more of the dungeon.  
_ _ _

___“Dude… You gotta be jokin’... This ain’t the exit!? What the hell is this place!?” they continued to run through the dungeon before Sakamoto stopped them, noticing some prisoners trapped in the cages above the ceiling, “H-Hey… Look… We really did hear people screamin’... So we ain’t the only ones who got captured!”  
_ _ _

___The two of them kept going before they came across a deadend, the drawbridge to cross the moat was up and there were no more doors to go through.  
_ _ _

___“Another dead end…? Dammit! How the hell’re we supposed to get outta here!?”  
_ _ _

___“… Hey, you there,” a boyish voice called, “Blondie! Frizzy Hair! Look over here!”  
_ _ _

___Ren and Sakamoto turned to the cell and looked inside. In it was a small, cat-like creature, with a large head almost the size of its body. It stood on its hind legs and had enormous blue eyes. Its fur was black aside from its paws and the bottom half of its head. It also wore a black mask that went around the entire top half of its head, a yellow scarf and a utility belt.  
_ _ _

___“What is this thing!?” Sakamoto said, shocked.  
_ _ _

___The strange creature spoke, “You’re not soldiers of this castle right!? Get me out of here! Look, the key’s right there!”  
_ _ _

___“We’re trying to get the hell out of here…! I mean, you obviously look like an enemy too!”  
_ _ _

___“I’m locked up here, so how can I be your enemy!? Help me out!”  
_ _ _

___“… A cat?” Ren remarked.  
_ _ _

___“I am NOT a cat!” the cat exclaimed, “Say that again and I’ll make you regret it!”  
_ _ _

___Metal footsteps could be heard in the distance.  
_ _ _

___“They’re catchin’ up already…!” Sakamoto said. He pulled out his phone, “Shit, there’s still no service. Ain’t there anyway to contact someone outside!? How the hell do we get out…!?”  
_ _ _

___“Hey, you two!” the creature said, getting their attention again, “You want to know where the exit is? Let me out and I’ll take you there. You don’t wanna get caught and executed, right?”  
_ _ _

___“You better not be lying,” Ren said.  
_ _ _

___“I’m not lying! It’s the truth!”  
_ _ _

___“This thing sounds like it’s all talk…” Sakamoto said.  
_ _ _

___“If you guys think you can get out on your own, then be my guest!”  
_ _ _

___“Whadda we do…? Are you seriously not messin’ with us!?”  
_ _ _

___“If you don’t hurry, they’ll catch you.”  
_ _ _

___Ren nodded at Sakamoto.  
_ _ _

___“F-Fine…” Sakamoto said. They unlocked the cell and let the cat out.  
_ _ _

___“Ah… Freedom tastes so great…” it said.  
_ _ _

___“Now, where’s the exit you monster cat!?” Sakamoto asked.  
_ _ _

___“Don’t call me a cat! I am Morgana!”  
_ _ _

___“Shuddup and hurry it up! You wanna be locked up again!?”  
_ _ _

___“A-Alright, sheesh! Follow me, and stay quiet!”_ _ _

___  
_ _ _

*** 

Kawakami looked at her clock, “… It’s fourth period already. Sakura-san said that Amamiya-kun left the house this morning. Should I contact the police…? No, that’ll just be more of a hassle…” She sighed before getting back to her work as she waited for the next period to start, completely unaware of the mess her new student had somehow gotten into, “What did I do to deserve this…?”

*** 

“Oh well… Guess we just gotta follow it,” Sakamoto remarked.  


Morgana led the boys forward before stopping at a small statue of Kamoshida next to the drawbridge.  


“What’re you doin’?” Sakamoto asked.  


Morgana turned to him, “What does it look like I’m doing? I’m lowering the bridge,” he turned to Ren, “You, Frizzy Hair. It seems like you pick up on things faster than blondie over here. Try checking around the mouth of this statue, okay?”  


Ren grabbed the mouth and pulled down. Sure enough, it went down smoothly and acted as a lever, activating the bridge.  


“How were we supposed to know to do that!?” Sakamoto exclaimed.  


“Hmph, amateur,” Morgana scoffed, “Come on, let’s keep going!”  


The three of them ran through the halls before they were suddenly cornered by a guard.  


Instantly, Ren’s strange outfit reappeared.  


Sakamoto screamed, falling down in shock “Ah! Shit… Shit it’s them!”  


“You amateur!” Morgana yelled as he jumped over Sakamoto, “Stay still!” Morgana turned to Ren, “Hey, you! You could fight, right? Let’s go! Come… Zorro!”  


A column of blue flame appeared and out from it came another figure like Ren’s. This one’s torso was much larger compared to its skinny legs, it wore a black, leather tailcoat with a cape and a belt with a large Z on the front. It wore a mask similar to Morgana’s and had a large blue mustache. It also carried a rapier.  


“Y-You got one of those things too!?” Sakamoto exclaimed.  


The guard transformed into another one of those creatures as Morgana crossed his arms, “Hmph, we will promptly shut them up!”  


Ren summoned Arsene and used his wings to attack one of the creatures. However Morgana quickly showed him up, using Zorro’s might to form a strong gust of piercing wind that killed the other creature instantly.  


“C’mon, let’s hurry and get through this!” he said.  


Ren charged forward and finished the creature off using his knife.  


“Not bad,” Morgana said, “Your Persona’s pretty powerful.”  


“Persona…?” Sakamoto asked, “Y’mean that thing that comes outta you guys all dramatic-like?”  


“Yes. You saw how Frizzy Hair here ripped off his mask when he summoned it, right? Well, everybody wears a mask deep within their heart. By removing that…”  


Before Morgana could continue Ren once again was changed into his normal clothes.  


“Huh…?” Sakamoto questioned, “He turned back to normal…”  


“Hm, it looks like you don’t have full control over your power yet,” Morgana stated, “The transformation shouldn’t normally dissolve like that. After all--”  


Sakamoto growled, “That’s enough! This crap doesn’t make any sense!”  


“Can’t you just sit still and listen for once, Blondie!?”  


“Don’t call me Blondie! My name’s Ryuji…”  


“Actually, there’s no time for me to lecture you! You wanna escape this place in one piece, right? Let’s go! It’s not much farther to the exit.”  


The three of them didn’t make it very far before Ryuji stopped them again, noticing a prisoner, “Hold on a sec!” he yelled, “I feel like I’ve seen what this dude’s wearin’ before… Dammit! I’m too flustered! I can’t remember a damn thing!”  


“Come on, let’s go!” Morgana yelled.  


“Hold on, dammit!”  


“What is it? We need to go, fast!”  


“But… Who are these guys?”  


“Do you really think you have time to worry about other people right now!? Besides, they’re--”  


“There!” a soldier yelled from the other side of the currently up bridge.  


“You should’ve listened to me…!” Morgana groaned.  


The soldier this time turned into a pixie-like creature, which was quickly dispatched by Arsene.  


“Alright!” Morgana exclaimed, “Let’s get away before more show up!”  


“Hold on,” Ryuji said, “We can’t just leave these guys here…!”  


“You really don’t get it do you?” Morgana groaned, “There’s no time to explain. Look, I’m going. If you don’t want to follow, be my guest!”  


“Dammit… Fine, I’m coming!”  


“The entrance hall is right above here! The exit’s close… Keep it up!”  


Morgana led the two of them up some more stairs and into the main hall, running with them to a hallway further down.  


“We’re here!” he said.  


“Finally! We’re saved…!” Ryuji exclaimed. He ran for the door and tried to open it but it wouldn’t budge, “It’s not opening. Did you trick us you jerk!?”  


“Don’t jump to conclusions! Over here!” Morgana opened the doors behind him and entered the room.  


“H-Hey, wait up!”  


Ren and Ryuji followed him into a small room.  


“Where are we supposed to get out from here!? There aren’t even any windows!” Ryuji exclaimed.  


“Ugh, amateur…” Morgana said, “This is the most basic of basics.”  


“A ventilation shaft?” Ren said, turning his gaze to the hole in the wall, covered by some mesh.l.  


“That’s right!” Morgana said, “As I thought, you’re a natural at this. It leads all the way outside.”  


“I see…” Ryuji said, “Then we just gotta get that metallic mesh off!” Ryuji stood on top of the shelf under the shaft and grabbed the mesh, “And a one, and a-- Woah…!” he yelled out as he pulled it off and fell to the ground, “Ow…Oh crap! The enemy didn’t hear us, did they? Seriously, we’re finally gettin’ outta here…!”  


“You should wait on celebrating until you actually get out,” Morgana stated, “Now, get going.”  


“But… What about you?”  


“There’s something that I still have to do. We’re going our separate ways.”  


“Don;t get caught again,” Ren remarked.  


“Heh, you better be careful too. See ya.”  


Ryuji and Ren climbed into the shaft and out of the castle as Morgana watched them.  


“Those two seem useful…” he said, “Especially the frizzy-haired one, if my judgement’s right…”


	4. Welcome Back to the Real World

Ryuji panted as he leaned down and grabbed his knees, he and Ren finally stopping after running so long.  


“Did we make it…?” Ryuji asked.  


The two of them looked around, they were no longer in a large castle, they were in the middle of Shibuya, and everything looked normal.  


Ren pulled out his phone to check where they were and got a message from the mysterious app.  


“You have returned to the real world,” the voice said, “Welcome back.”  


“Huh? Returned…?” Ryuji questioned, “… Does that mean we got away?”  


“I wonder…” Ren said to himself.  


“I dunno what to think anymore… What was all that anyways…? That castle, and Kamoshida, and that weird cat! The hell’s goin’ on!?”  


“What’s with the yelling?” an officer said as he and his partner approached the duo, “Are you students of Shujin? Cutting classes, are we?”  


“Huh? No!” Ryuji exclaimed, “We were tryin’ to get to school, and we ended up at this weird castle!”  


The officer sighed, “… What? Hand over your bag. You better not be doing any drugs.”  


“Why would you think that!?”  


“Are you his friend?” the other officer asked, turning to Ren.  


“Something like that,” Ren said.  


“Then you should go to school. Take him with you.”  


“Like I’m tryin’ to say…!” Ryuji continued, “I don’t know what’s goin’ on either!”  


“We passed by Shujin on our way here,” the first officer said, “There was nothing out of the ordinary about it. If you spout any more nonsense, I’ll contact your school. Is that what you want?”  


Ryuji turned to Ren, “C’mon, say somethin’!”  


“Let’s get going,” he said.  


“Uh, that’s not what I meant…”  


Ren turned around and started walking towards the school, acting calm about it all.  


“W-Wait a sec!” Ryuji called, “Is that guy for real…? Fine, I’m goin’!” he said as he followed Ren.

*** 

The director of the SIU sat at his desk, talking to himself, “A Minister of Transport announcing his resignation…” he said. He then chuckled, “Things are going as planned…” he smiled to himself before turning it into a scowl, shaking his head, “Sae Niijima… That reminds me…” he groaned to himself as he slouched back in his chair, “… Better to leave it be for now.”

*** 

Ryuji looked shocked as he and Ren approached the school, now looking completely normal, “Is this for real…?” Ryuji said, “I’m sure we came the same way… What’s goin’ on here…?”  


“That’s exactly what I wanted to ask you,” a counselor said, standing at the top of the stairs, his arms crossed as he scowled at the boys, “We received a call from the police.”  


“That damn cop snitched on us after all!”  


“It’s rare not to see you alone. Where were you roaming around until this time?”  


“Uh… A ca-- A castle…?”  


“So you have no intention of giving an honest answer?”  


“What’s this about a ‘castle’?” another man asked as he approached the counselor.  


Ren and Ryuji got on guard as Kamoshida stood next to the counselor, looking normal now and wearing his usual attire, “Kamoshida!?” Ryuji asked, shocked.  


“You seem so carefree, Sakamoto,” Kamoshida remarked, “Quite a difference from when you did morning practice for the track team.”  


“Shuddup! It’s your fault that--”  


“How dare you speak that way to Mr. Kamoshida!” the counselor yelled, “There’s not much leeway left for you, you know?”  


“He’s the one that provoked me!” Ryuji exclaimed.  


“Do you really want to be expelled!? In any case, you’ll have to explain yourself! Follow me!”  


“What!? This is bullshit!”  


“Come now,” Kamoshida said, “I should have been more considerate, too. Let’s just say that we were both to blame.”  


“Well, if you say so…” the counselor said, “Still, you’re coming with me, It’s undeniable that you’re extremely late.”  


“Fine…” Ryuji groaned.  


Kamoshida turned to Ren, “By the way… You’re that new transfer student, correct? Ren Amamiya…”  


Ryuji followed the counselor up the stairs, stopping for a moment to scowl at Kamoshida before continuing.  


Kamoshida turned back to Ren, “… Have we met somewhere?”  


“I saw a girl in your car,” Ren said, keeping calm and trying not to overcomplicate the situation.  


“That’s right… I remember now…. Well, I’ll overlook this just for today. I’m sure you’ve heard from the principal, but cause any trouble and you’ll be expelled. Understand?”  


“I understand.”  


“At any rate, hurry up and go to the faculty office. I’m sure Ms. Kawakami’s tired of waiting. Good luck trying to enjoy your new school life,” he said that last part almost sarcastically, turning around to go inside.

*** 

“The school turned into an old castle…?” Sae Niijima questioned, doubting Ren’s statement, “A talking cat…? Are you hallucinating from an overdose? I won’t put up with you if you’re simply joking around,” she looked down at her watch to check her time, “I’m going to have you continue the story. The one who received a ‘calling card’ from the Phantom Thieves was an Olympic medalist…” she pulled a card with a logo on it out of her files with a picture of Kamoshida, “An alumnus from Shujin Academy. The PE teacher Suguru Kamoshida. It’s true that what he did were deplorable crimes from… Indulging his desire. He confessed to it all. But there should have been no connection between the two of you since you had just transferred. Why did you target him?”  


“I’ll tell you later,” Ren stated.  


“That’s unacceptable,” Sae yelled as she slammed her hands on the table and stood up out of her chair, “Try and recall it once again…!”  


Ren sighed, lowering his head before continuing his story.

*** 

Ren walked through the school halls, making his way to the faculty office. As he walked he couldn’t help but notice the gossip going around, gossip around him. Students avoided him and stared at him, looking frightened. He did his best to ignore everyone as he entered the faculty office.  


Inside were a few teachers either working or chatting, Ren spotted Ms. Kawakami and approached her.  


Kawakami sighed, “Unbelievable… Being over half a day late on your first day…? Can you explain yourself?”  


“I got lost,” Ren said.  


“How could you have been lost for this long? It’s almost lunchtime. Well it’s probably true that you’re not used to the area yet… But you’re still way too late. Will you pull yourself together? You were given fair warning yesterday. More importantly… I heard you were caught along with that Sakamoto-kun?”  


“‘That’ Sakamoto…?”  


Kawakami sighed again, “Don’t get involved with him, okay? He’s nothing but trouble. He wasn’t like that when he was devoting his time to track and field though… Anyway. Break’s almost over. Classes will end after fifth period today because of the subway accident. I’ll have you introduce yourself when class resumes. Follow me,” she stood up and led Ren out of the room, heading towards the classroom. She suddenly stopped in the middle of the hall and turned to Ren, “By the way, when you introduce yourself… Be serious about it even if you’re lying to the class, okay? Do NOT say anything unnecessary.”  


The two of them continued walking as a pair of girls passed them stopping to talk, “… You think that’s him?” one asked.  


“Huh? The one in the rumors…?” the other questioned.  


Ren entered the classroom and the students almost instantly started chatting, all seemingly talking about him “Being super late on his first day? He really is insane…” a boy said.  


“He looks normal though…” a girl remarked.  


“But he might slug us if we look him in the eye…” another boy said.  


“Settle down,” Kawakami said, getting the class to shut up, “… Well, I’d like to introduce a transfer student: Ren Amamiya. Today, we… Had him attend from the afternoon on since he wasn’t feeling well. All right, please say something to the class.  


“Nice to meet you,” Ren said, keeping his calm tone.  


“He seems quiet… But I bet when he loses it…” a girl started.  


“I mean, he was arrested for assault, right…?” another girl questioned.  


“… Uh, so…” Kawakami started, “Your seat will be… Hm… Over there. The one that’s open. Sorry, but can the people nearby please share your textbooks with him for today?”  


“This sucks…” a girl said, groaning quietly.  


Ren walked to the far side of the room, making his way to his desk when he heard a flashy looking student say something, “… Lies.”  


Ren looked at her, it was the same girl from before, the one that got in Kamoshida’s car, “You’re that girl…” he said.  


She turned away from him.  


Chatter started up in the classroom again, though now much quieter, “… Did you catch that?” a girl asked, “Do those two know each other? Does that mean he hit on her before transferring here?”  


“That means she’s cheating on him with Mr. Kamoshida,” another girl assumed, “Then again, this is Takamaki-san we’re talking about…”  


“For real. That side of the room is totally awful.”  


“Oh, right!” Kawakami started, causing the class to go quiet again, “The volleyball rally’s in two days… Everyone’s just changed classes, so make sure you use that time to get to know each other. Well then, let’s get class started. Who’s on duty today?”  


“Everyone, please rise…” a well behaved student said as he stood up, looking bruised.

*** 

With class over, Ren exited the classroom and stopped for a moment in the halls. For a second the halls seemed to shift back to the form of a castle, confusing Ren and giving him a headache.  


“Hm? What’s wrong?” Kawakami asked.  


“Is this… A castle?” Ren asked, disoriented.  


Kawakami sighed, “Are you sure you’re okay? Also… It seems like people are already talking about you, but I’m not the one who told them. I can’t even catch a break… Why do I have to deal with this? You should head straight home without stopping by anywhere. Sakura-san sounded pretty angry. Oh and about Sakamoto-kun, don’t get involved--” she was suddenly cut off as Ryuji approached the two of them, “Speak of the devil… What do you want? I heard the police caught you cutting classes today.”  


“Ugh… It was nothin’,” Ryuji said.  


“And you haven’t dyed your hair back to black either…”  


“Sorry ‘bout that,” Ryuji said sarcastically, he got close to Ren and muttered to him, “… I’ll be waiting on the rooftop,” and he walked away.  


Kawakami groaned, “See? That’s why I don’t want you getting involved. Understood?” without waiting for an answer, Kawakami walked away.  


Across the hall, Ren noticed Kamoshida and Principal Kobayakawa talking to one another, “Why did you allow a student like him to transfer here?” Kamoshida asked, “He’s already started associating with Sakamoto. A student with a criminal record, and the culprit of an assault case. At this rate, it’d be pointless how much I contribute to the school.”  


“Now, don’t be like that…” Kobayakawa said, “This school counts on you, Kamoshida-kun. You are our star. Still, a steady build-up is necessary behind such brilliance as well.”  


“… Your troubles never seem to end, do they, Principal Kobayakawa? All right, I understand. I’ll continue to do my best to answer your expectations of me.”  


The two of them parted ways with Ren still staring at Kamoshida, once they were gone Ren simply made his way upstairs to the rooftop. The door to it had an off limits sign on it but despite that it was unlocked.  


Ren walked out onto the roof and found Ryuji leaning back in a chair, “… There you are,” he said, “Sorry for callin’ you up here like this. I bet Kawakami already told you stuff like ‘don’t get involved with him,’ huh?”  


“How’d you know?” Ren asked.  


Ryuji sighed, “Figured as much. Then again, we’re in the same boat. I heard you got a criminal record. Everyone’s talkin’ about it. No wonder you were so gutsy… What was all that that happened? You know, how we almost got killed at a castle… It wasn’t a dream… Right? You remember it too, yeah?”  


“Yeah,” Ren stated.  


“Well, just ‘cause we both remember it doesn’t mean much though… I mean, even if it was a dream, you saved me from Kamoshida. So yeah… Thanks, man.”  


“It was nothing.”  


Ryuji nodded before continuing, “But man, that Kamoshida we saw there… You prolly don’t know about it, but there are some rumors about him.”  


“The guy we met earlier?”  


“Yeah, the ripped mophead. That asshole who was all full of himself at the castle. No one says anything against him ‘cause he’s some medalist who took the volleyball team to nationals. The way Kamoshida was king of that castle felt crazy real ‘cause of that… I wonder if we can go back to that castle again… Ah, forget it. Must’ve all been a dream! It has to be!” Ryuji stood up, “Sorry to drag you out here like this. That’s all I had to say. You know, we might be pretty similar. I feel like we’re gonna get along just fine as ‘troublemakers,’ I’m Ryuji Sakamoto.  


“Ren Amamiya.”  


“I’ll come talk if I see you around. Don’t ignore me, alright?”  


Ren nodded to him.  


“Seeya,” Ryuji walked away, leaving Ren alone on the roof.

*** 

Ren entered Leblanc, being greeted by Sojiro who looked rather annoyed.  


“Hey, I got an interesting call from your school today,” he said, sternly, “It’s only your first day and you’re already showing up hours late?”  


“I’m sorry,” Ren said.  


“And here I thought you got up and left on time this morning. Look, just behave yourself. Your life’s forfeit if anything happens. You understand the meaning of probation, right?”  


“I do.”  


“Okay then,” Sojiro’s cell phone suddenly started to ring, “Hey, what’s up?” he asked as he picked it up, “… Yeah, I just closed up shop. I’ll be there in half an hour,” he lowered his phone and put his hand over it, turning to Ren, “Hey, what’re you standing around for? Go hurry on up to bed,” he pulled the phone back up, “… No, I just hired a part-timer.”  


Ren obediently walked upstairs and got into bed, _I feel exhausted, _he thought to himself, _Maybe it’s because of all that weird stuff that’s been happening to me… _Ren simply pulled his covers over himself and drifted off to sleep.____

___  
_ _ _

*** 

Once again, Ren woke up in the prison cell from the night before, being immediately greeted by Caroline.  


“… About time you’ve come to,” she said in her usual aggressive tone, “On your feet, Inmate!” she hit her baton against the bars.  


“Our master wished to speak with you,” Justine said, “It’s for your own sake that you take his words to heart.”  


“First off,” Igor started, “Let us celebrate our reunion. Oh…? You’ve awakened to your powers. And special ones at that. Your rehabilitation can finally begin.”  


“My powers?” Ren asked.  


“There is no need to understand it all for the time being. You will be training the power of Persona, which you have awakened to. Personas are, in other words, a ‘mask.’ An armor of the heart when confronting worldly matters. I have high expectations for you.”  


“What do you mean?”  


“There is no need to worry. You will learn when the time comes. By the by… Have you come to appreciate the Metaverse Navigator? Using it will allow you to come and go between reality and Palaces.”  


“Metaverse Navigator…?”  


“… I bestowed it to you as a means to train you as a thief.”  


“The Metaverse Navigator is a gift from our master!” Caroline said, “You better take care in using it, Inmate!”  


“Devote yourself to your training so that you may become a fine thief,” Justine said.  


“It must be disheartening to make use of the Metaverse Navigator alone,” Igor said, “Should there be others who would prove beneficial to you, I will grant it to them as well. This is all for you to grow as a most excellent thief…”  


The alarm blared through the prison.  


“Hmph, it’s time,” Caroline said, “Go back and enjoy whatever rest you might have…”  


The prison faded away until Ren woke up once again in his bed.


End file.
